Beauty and the Beast
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Caroline is the daughter of a rich merchant in 18th century Paris. When all her fortunes are gone she is forced into servantitude. Her new master is the heartless Klaus a vampire. Will this cold man grow to love her?
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**1740 Paris**

In Paris there lived a rich family of five who lived in the heart of the city. William was a rich Merchant whose fortune lay mainly in importing and exporting of expensive cloths. William Forbes was a rich man about the city, very well resepected and high in social circles. His family was want for nothing. For William was a man of business and a man of practicality. He had a beautiful wife called Elizabeth who was always the hub of important social circles. She looked good on his arm and she always impressed the right people, she was the perfect wife.

He had three beautiful daughters, Elena, Gabriella and Caroline. Elena had brown hair with chocolate brown eyes and olive like skin. She was the eldest daughter, she had charm, beauty and brains. Elena was the perfect match of any young bachelor. Her father had several candidates in mind for his favourite daughter. She wasn't shy either, always the centre of attention at parties. Her father often remarked that she was the bravest of all his children. Elena was 18 years old.

Gabriella had black hair and piercing blue eyes that were hooks for the soul. She wasn't as brave and confident as Elena but she had other strong qualities to recommend her. She was extremely smart and the most educated of the sisters. If she had been a boy she would excelled at only the top universities. As her father called her 'my little genius'. She spoke five languages, French, Italian, English, German and Latin. Gabriella was also famous for her wit and always shinned in debates. She was 17 years old and ready to be married after her sister.

The youngest of the sisters was Caroline. She had long blond hair that seemed to illuminate her face. She was stunning beautiful she had a pure grace about her. Caroline loved books and was often found in library, reading books of adventures she'll never have and people she'll never meet. She was a dreamer and she often wrote some of her own poetry which she never showed to people. Alas, her father had no interest in her because she wasn't as confident and as socially successful as Elena and neither was she as smart and witty as Gabriella.

Caroline was sitting at the breakfast table reading Gulliver's Travels in French. Sometimes she'd wish she was one of the characters, having amazing adventures and travelling the world. Caroline had always dreamed of going to China or maybe even America. But these were nothing but dreams and that made her sad inside. When she was of age she'd properly be married off to some merchant and live with him until the end of her days.

"Will you pass the jam?" Elena interrupted her thoughts.

Caroline looked up from her book when she realised she was being addressed. She hastily passed over the jam to her elder sister with a small smile.

"Thank you" Elena thanked.

All her family were at the table except her father. Elena was currently spreading jam on a piece of bread. Gabriella was drinking some very expensive hot chocolate and was reading a letter from a potential suitor. While her mother was eating some crumpets. It was a glorious day outside. The sun was streaming through the huge windows. Which illuminated the room and gave it a heavenly feel. It was the middle of July so the temperature in Paris was in the high twenties.

"What does Markus say?" her mother asked the middle child.

"He writes that he is looking forward to meeting me again" Gabby smiled, "Apparently he can't stop thinking about me"

Caroline couldn't help but feel a little jealous at her sister's good fortune.

"You know his brother, Gaston?" she asked Caroline.

She'd met him at a recent ball and she could tell that she'd had quite an effect on him. Gaston never left her side all evening and laughed at all her jokes. He was the son of a very wealthy merchant and he was reasonably handsome. Gaston was 20 years old with slightly tanned skin and deep brown eyes. Caroline thought him a very fine gentleman but she didn't really feel any spark with him but she imagined with time she could grow to love him.

"Yes, I remember him from the June Ball" Caroline admitted.

"Well apparently he wants to marry you" Gabby giggled.

The word 'marry' caught her mother's attention and slipped out of whatever she was thinking. She turned to the middle child was an excited expression.

"Is this true?"

"Very true" Gabby confirmed.

Caroline didn't know what to say. Did she want to marry Gaston?

"How do you feel about this Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Well obviously this is good" Caroline lied.

Elena pulled a face that showed she saw right though hers. Elena had always been slightly physic to people's true emotions. She could always tell when people lie it was like she had an unnatural power. At that moment her father came in with a horrified expression on his face. He burst in looking like he'd cried all night long.

"What is wrong papa?" Elena asked.

He didn't say anything he just sunk to the floor and stayed as still as a statue. Caroline got up and ran to her father. She tried to shake him out of it but he'd just gone catatonic. His face was frozen and it didn't move an inch. The others had got up and was crowding around him.

"William!" her mother cried as she tried to shake him awake.

But it was no use, he was gone.

"What's going on?" Gabby cried.

Suddenly a banker entered the room of the name of Mr Le Blanc. He was a gentleman of roughly thirty years of age. With short ginger hair and he carried himself in a pompous, snobbish manner. Like he thought anyone who earned a penny less then him was a peasant. He strode through the double doors like he owned the place. He looked at Mr Forbes like her no longer mattered.

"What is going on?" her mother demanded.

"Your broke" he said harshly, "Your husband you may know invested a huge fortune in Stewart enterprises a Scottish business and they went bust. He gambled all his fortunes on one venture. Now you have nothing, no money, no homes. Nothing"

Gabby fainted and had to be taken to her chair. Elena let out a hysterical gasp and sobbed heavily. Her mother just stood there completely paralysed with shock. Caroline was shocked but she saw no use crying about it. She knew she had to be strong.

"What will become of us?" Caroline asked the million dollar question.

"You will be forced into works due to your reputation in Paris you will most likely work in rich households. Your father will go to a debtors prison and your mother will be forced into works too"

Caroline felt fear well up in her soul but she kept it down. She looked at her family who looked hysterical. Caroline sighed deeply, she'd have to be the strong one. She wasn't scared of the future and she'd never seen the point in crying and moaning about your problems. Caroline was more of a doer then a talker.

She would take this adventure. Wherever it may lead her.

...

A few miles from Paris was a huge mansion in the middle of nowhere. Around it for miles was nothing but forest and lonely roads for nobody ever came this way. They were all too frightened of who lived in the mansion. The mansion itself was straight out of a horror movie it's mere presence oozed threatening and foreboding. It was huge but very lonely for only one man who lived there. The vampire Klaus Mikelson who lived an lonely life. There was no servants who lived there so it was very dusty and stale. But Klaus did not care for her cared for nothing.

Klaus was not exactly a people person. His heart was made of ice if his heart even existed at all. For he was cruel and evil a man with no weakness, a man with no bounds. Love was weakness. That was Klaus' motto, that was the cold code he lived by and it had served him well. After 800 years he was still alive which he owed to his motto. Klaus had seen many fools who fall in love or have a family member who just drag them down and eventually lead to they're demise. So he was quite proud of himself for his smarts and wit.

On a late July mourning he was reading a newspaper in his large and empty breakfast hall. In the newspaper it had advertisements for people who want a job. Bored, he cast his eyes over the parchment and read them in his ancient mind:

_Bonnie Bennett, a herbalist is looking for some work. To contact please send a letter to us at the address at the bottom. Bonnie says that she is skilled at her craft and is willing to work at any hour._

_The Salvatore Brothers! The best music act in Paris ready to make your latest dinner party a success. Stefan and Damon Salvatore have taken Paris by storm with they're God given voices and good looks! To contact please send a letter to us at the address at the bottom. _

_All are welcome at Alaric Saltzman brewery! From the King of France to the Beggers of Paris. Everyone is welcome. To contact please send a letter to us at the address at the bottom. _

_Caroline Forbes is a highly skilled worker who is ready to work in houses. As a Nurse to children, a librarian, a maid or a cook. She is that talented! So if you want the best worker in Paris to come to your home. Please send a letter to us at the address at the bottom. _

The last advertisement drew his attention. He'd wanted someone to take care of his library for ages. The rest of the house he didn't mind but his library was close to his undead heart. But could he stand another person in the mansion? Well it was easy, he'd just keep her in another part of the mansion. She doesn't have to bother him just look after his books. She was properly just a plain old thing. That afternoon he sent a letter to the newspaper to hire the Forbes lady. Her name did sound familiar but he didn't know where from.

...

Caroline sat in the middle of her room looking out of the window. The entire room was bare as was the house. It was today that she'd be moving out of her childhood home. It was today, the beginning of the rest of her life. She was poor and disgraced but she wouldn't let anyone know it. She'll put a brave face on everything. Her mother was working in a large house in the south of France because she said it'd be too humiliating to serve someone she used to know as a friend. While her father was rotting away in a debtors prison, still catatonic. Elena had been given a position with a Duchess in a very grand home as a high ranking servant. Gabby's so called love left her as soon as he got word of her misfortunes. So she's got a position in London to a rich merchant.

A few days ago Caroline had secured a place with a complete unknown. His name was Klaus Mikelson and he lived somewhere in the middle of nowhere. A carriage would be coming in an hour to take her to her new home. She hoped her master would be kind to her but she'd heard stories about male employers. It made her shiver just to think about it. Suddenly it started to rain outside. The weather reflecting her mood. All her books were gone and her clothes. All she had were a few dresses left.

She thought about her childhood there and how she grew up. The three Forbes sisters were inseparable. Sisters and friends forever now it looked doubtful that she'd ever see them again and that made her heart ache. Elena was always the bravest and the most determined. Gabby was always the smartest, she used to play her violin to guests at dinner parties and amaze everyone. Caroline adored her sisters even though she felt overshadowed by they're accomplishments.

When they were little they'd always play in the garden. They'd play pirates which was unusual for girls but these were extraordinary sisters. Elena was always the Captain, Gabby the treasurer and Caroline was always the prisoner. She softly chuckled at the games they used to play, those long carefree days were over. Then a lonesome tear ran crazily down her cheek. Now that part of her life was over she couldn't help but feel angry at her father's stupidity.

The hour of her departure came all too soon. She took hold of her one bag and walked out of her family home for the last time. The carriage was already waiting for her. Caroline look a deep breath and entered the carriage. A few minutes later the carriage made it's move and started upon it's journey. Caroline kept her eyes on her home for as long as she could. Until it was swept from her view. The loss wounded her heart like she'd lost a person instead of a house.

The journey was long and hard especially along the off-the-beaten-track roads. The whole thing took six hours. When they finally arrived it had stopped raining and the sun had come out. Caroline thanked the driver and gathered up her bag- her only belongings. A man was waiting for her at the entrance...

...Her new master.

**Please review!**

**A/N**

**I loved doing this chapter. I felt like doing something different then my usual Vampire Diaries stories. I hoped you liked it and I would really appreciate reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed and who favoured and followed this story.**

**I really appreciate it :) **

**Enjoy!**

Klaus stood at the doorway waiting for the new girl to arrive. The ground was damp as it had just stopped raining but the air was stuffy hot. As a vampire he did not care much for the weather he was cold all the time. After what seemed ages even to a vampire the carriage finally arrived. It was almost the evening so the sky had that grim look about like the day was about to end and the night was about to begin. Klaus loved the night he was never much of a day person anyway.

The girl in the carriage stepped out and revealed herself. Klaus couldn't keep the surprise out of his features. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. She had a pure grace about her. The woman had long blond hair like a halo and her face was perfect like Michelangelo himself had designed it. In all his years he'd never seen someone so beautiful and he'd lived a long time. She had only one bag and a worn in dress that she was wearing. She walked up to him and gave a short bow showing respect for her new master.

"Good evening Mr Mikelson" Caroline greeted him.

"Good evening Miss Forbes" he welcomed politely in a English accent.

Caroline looked at her new master and he was more good looking then she could of imagined. She was expecting some old man or some rough bloke. But this guy was young and seemed rather pleasant but a little hard. Although she had to admit he looked rather pale.

"Thank you for hiring me" Caroline thanked quickly, not forgetting her manners.

"Step inside so I can show you around" Klaus ordered.

"Of course" Caroline obeyed stepping inside.

Klaus was thinking that if this sweet young thing knew who he really was then she would run in the other direction. He felt a strange masculine pride that Caroline was his. The girl seemed to have a sweet nature as she was so young and so innocent. Caroline entered the main hall which to her shock was very badly kept. It was very large and grand yet it was lifeless. Like it used to be alive but now was dead, the dust gives it that dead look. It almost made her sad.

"It is a very grand house" Caroline smiled.

"Wait until you see the rest of it" Klaus said as he pointed the way, "This way"

They both walked into the breakfast hall where there stood a lonesome table in the middle of a great hall. Caroline could tell that no one else lived there in the dusty mansion. There were various portraits around the hall of unknown people who died long ago.

"This is very large" Caroline chuckled.

"Only the best for me and my family" Mr Mikelson replied.

"Where are they?" Caroline asked.

Klaus suddenly looked rather awkward and scolded himself for letting it slip. He rolled his eyes with impatience and looked very angry.

"Let's move on shall we" he said darkly.

His shift in tone startled Caroline but she complied anyway. So this new master of her's angered quickly. The rest of the house was very impressive but it just seemed so dead. Caroline felt glum at the thought of spending the rest of her days in this gloomy mansion. The only highlight of the tour was when he showed her the library. The library was absolutely huge and she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. There must of been hundreds and hundreds of books there. From first editions to priceless documents. It made her old library look like child's play.

"Wow" was all Caroline said as she investigated the many shelves.

Klaus felt proud at her reaction it nice to hire someone who loved books and would keep them well. He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. She was like a child in a candy store.

"It will be your duties to keep the library, attend to me and occasionally clean the house" Klaus informed her.

Caroline spun round to look at him with delight.

"I think I can do that Mr Mikelson" she smiled.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be staying" Klaus said.

Caroline reluctantly left the library and followed him down a huge stone staircase leading to the servants rooms. Her room was small and dingy to what she was used to. It was half the size of her old room and it was depressing. The walls were cobblestone all around and there was a small bed in the left hand corner. To her right was a small, barred, prison like window. There was also a desk by the window a tiny wooden thing that looked rotten. At the end of her bed a big chest where she'll keep all her clothes.

"How do you find it?" Klaus asked.

"Umm" Caroline lied, "It will meet my needs"

Klaus smiled slightly at her white lie. Humans were so concerned with one another's feelings it made him sick. The girl shoved her bag into the chest and sighed like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"Before I go I must warn you not to go into the basement. Even if it is life or death. Do you understand me?" Klaus instructed mysteriously.

"Yes" Caroline agreed to the odd request.

"You will start tomorrow" Klaus ordered before he left the room.

When he left Caroline suddenly felt very alone. She look around the small room and felt like crying. Caroline missed her home, her family and her old life. Her first impressions of her master was not good. He seemed a bit unstable and what was with that cryptic order? _ I must warn you not to go into the basement. Even if it is life or death._ Caroline now felt curious about the basement but shuddered to think of what would become of her if she did. This master seemed like a brutal sort and she was terrified of him.

Over the next few weeks Caroline learnt more about her master and about her new life. He liked his tea promptly at 8 in the breakfast hall. Like she learnt on her first day he had a quick temper. When he got angry he was a volcano and she had to back away in fear. He'd be chatting to her nicely and then just flip at the tiniest of things. A week into her job this happened. Caroline was bringing him his tea one mourning and his newspaper.

"Thank you" he thanked gruffly.

She plopped the newspaper on the table and was about to pass the tea to him. When she accidentally spilled the whole contents on his newspaper.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she gasped at once and tried to dry it with a cloth.

Mr Mikelson immediately stood up looking completely livid. Her eyes had dilated with fury he was practically foaming at the mouth. Caroline saw her master and hastily tried cleaning her mess.

"OH DON'T BOTHER!" he roared at her.

"But-" came her weak voice.

"JUST LEAVE BEFORE I PUMMEL YOU TO DEATH!"

Caroline started crying and ran out of the room in tears. That was a horrible experience that Caroline had no wish to repeat. Another thing that puzzled her was that there were no chefs in the mansion and she'd never seen him eat any food. When and what did he eat? She reasoned that there had to be a reasonable explanation but she was too terrified to ask him. Among her other duties was also cleaning the house. It was disgusting like it hadn't been cleaned in decades. She'd spend hours working away on the marble staircase or the stone floors. After a few weeks the place actually seemed to bright up.

Her master almost never left the house. He'd leave at night sometimes and not be back for a day or so but mostly he stayed indoors. Caroline noticed he didn't have much of a social life apart from the letters he sends to people who he never seems to see. After a while Caroline began to read his moods and act accordingly. If he was chatty then she could make the odd comment about the weather or inquire into his health. But she couldn't push it for if she asked a question he considered 'none of her business' then he'd become angry. If he was already in an angry mood then she must be as silent as the grave around him and not say a word for the slightest thing sets him off.

Caroline's life at the Mikelson mansion wasn't all walking on eggshells around her master. She had the library to attend too which she loved. She made sure she kept very good care of them by dusting the books and mending them if they need it. When Mikelson visits the library he often looks pleased with her work which makes her feel very proud. He often picks a book and starts reading it by the window completely ignoring her. Sometimes she felt like she didn't exist in his world. On a early September afternoon he was doing such a thing. Caroline was sweeping in the library and was feeling a little annoyed at being ignored all the time.

"What's the book about?" she bravely asked.

Mikelson looked at her like he'd only just noticed her. When his eyes connected to hers she swore he was staring at her a bit. Caroline expected him to yell at her but he didn't. Instead he answered her question.

"Have you heard of Shakespeare?" he asked, "A playwright from my country"

She had, Caroline went through a Shakespeare obsession two years ago.

"All the world's a stage" she quoted.

He couldn't help but smile a bit at her knowledge.

"And we are merely players" Klaus finished.

Caroline giggled softly which was the first giggle she'd had in mouths.

Klaus felt a strange pride in the fact that he made her laugh.

"Which one are you reading?" Caroline wondered.

"Hamlet" Mikelson replied.

"How are you finding it?"

"Riveting" Mikelson answered after a few moments.

Caroline gave him a sweet smile and continued on with her tasks. She really was beautiful and intelligent too. Klaus mentally shook himself at where his mind was going. He instead focused on his book instead of the temping maid in his service.

As Caroline descended the stairs she thought about her master. She didn't get him, one minute his being horrible and the other he's being sweet. That was the longest conversation they'd had since she got there. Caroline had thought him a monster a beast even.

...

Caroline was sweeping the floor in the corridor humming to herself an old tune her mother used to sing her when she was little. She thought of her sisters and how she'll never see them again. Caroline knew she'll never see them again for the rest of her life. Suddenly before she could stop it she started sobbing uncontrollably. Mr Mikelson was walking through when he saw his young maid crying.

"What is wrong?" he asked, slightly irritated that she wasn't finishing the work.

"Nothing" she lied, trying to cover her tears.

"Well it's obviously something. Tell me" he demanded.

"I was just thinking about my sisters" Caroline revealed.

Klaus nodded slowly in understanding.

"Never give up hope" he advised before he continued along his way down the corridor.

Caroline didn't know what to make of him...

**What do you think?**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

The summer had ended and the autumn was in full swing. The hot, stuffy days had ended replacing it with chills and rain. The leaves had littered the ground like the nymphs had had a party and didn't clean up they're mess. The cold, grey sky hung about the Mikelson mansion in a glum manner, preparing for winter. The days grew shorter and the nights grew longer. Klaus loved this time of year none of that Christmas and peace to all men rubbish of winter. Or none of those happy summer and spring days to annoy him. Autumn was his time of year.

Caroline had been working at the Mikelson mansion for two long mouths now. The time had indeed seemed to drag by with her endless dull tasks and her hot and cold Master. A week ago Klaus gave her some money to buy some winter clothes. This was her first time outside the mansion or the village that lay near. Of course the clothes weren't as nearly as pricy as the gowns she used to wear. They were what servants should wear but Caroline liked the blue one because it matched her eyes. She said her thanks to her employer for his generosity. On mourning while she was handing Klaus his tea and newspaper while he was fumbling through his letters.

"This one is addressed to you" Klaus noticed handing it out for her.

"Thank you" Caroline thanked with her curiosity peaked.

He handed her the letter and picked up his newspaper. Klaus looked completely absorbed in his paper so Caroline hastily made her way out going straight her dingy little room. She looked at the envelope closely. It looked expensive and executive and it smelt of the life she once knew. The life of the upper class a life now beyond her reach. Caroline opened the letter and read it's contents. The handwriting was immaculate and inhumanly neat:

_Dear Sweet Lady Caroline,_

_I have recently heard of your misfortunes while being in the North of Bulgaria on business for some mouths. It brings me more sorrow then I can bare to hear that you have become nothing more then a servant! I must do right by you and that is what I intend to do. Meet me by the Bleu Tavern at 6, two mouths from now. Asking this by letter is not the way I wanted to do it but I want to give you plenty of time to think on it. I want you to marry me Caroline. Which will further your fortunes if you say yes. If you do not come my heart will die of sorrow for I cannot imagine my world without you in it._

_Please come my gentle lady._

_From your dearest,_

_Gaston Tromper_

Caroline reread the bizarre letter many times. He proposed to her? It seemed ridiculous, mad even! She hardly knew the man, Caroline only met him once. She had no idea he felt THAT strongly about her. Did she want to marry him? The answer seemed to divide her. One half of her wanted to marry him so she could be brought back to her old life. She wouldn't have to be a servant anymore and be a victim of Mikelson's mood swings. But the other half of her doesn't want to marry him. For the first time in her life she's making her own living, shaping her own path and she's loving it. If she got married then she'd just be someone's wife, not a woman of her own right. Also she'd feel like she would be betraying her master by up and leaving so soon. Caroline didn't know what to do. If the rest of her family could see her right now she'd know what they'd say:

_"Caroline think of all the money you will receive! You could get me out of debtors prison for good" her father would say._

_"They're a good, social high ranking family and you'd be a fool to refuse" her mother would say._

_"Whatever your heart tells you Caroline. All that matters is that your happy" Elena would say._

_"Why are you even thinking about this? Say yes you IDOIT!" Gabby would say._

But they weren't there. She was all alone and she made her own decisions. Luckily she had two mouths to think about it. Caroline had come to respect her Master over the last two mouths and she hoped he felt the same way about her.

...

Caroline was polishing a vase in a corridor near the music room. The proposal was still echoing through her mind. Surely she'd be a fool to say no? The idea of marrying someone she barely knows gave her knots her stomach. Suddenly she heard a sweet tune being played on the piano. It was Greensleeves and the tune was sad yet beautiful. It made you want to smile and cry all the same time. Caroline stopped polishing and made her way to the source of the sweet melody.

Master Mikelson was in the music room playing the piano. His expert fingers creating a heavenly effect. Caroline had never heard him play the piano before. She had begun to think it was only for show. But she could see clearly that wasn't the case. Caroline decided to do a brave thing. He'd either love it or hate it.

She started sing along with the tune.

"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,

To cast me off discourteously.

For I have loved you well and long,

Delighting in your company"

Caroline sung along in English softly. Klaus looked at the intruder with surprise but didn't stop playing. He was amazed she could sing so well. Her voice was that of an Angel's smooth and pure. It made you want to smile and laugh at the same time. It matched so beautifully with the music.

"Greensleeves was all my joy

Greensleeves was my delight,

Greensleeves was my heart of gold,

And who but my lady Greensleeves"

They continued until the end of the song. When it'd finished Caroline smiled sweetly at him.

"You could give the Salvatore Brother's a run for they're money" Caroline joked.

Klaus brushed away the compliment by shrugging.

"So could you" he added.

Did he just pay her compliment?

She must of heard him wrong.

"Oh I don't know" Caroline shrugged, brushing away the compliment, "I'll get back to my tasks"

As she was ready to go he stopped her.

"No wait"

Caroline turned around to look at him expecting another order.

"I feel like I hardly know you. Sit" Klaus said, indicating a chair.

Klaus had never asked her personal question and neither had she. Caroline might as well be working for a complete stranger. It was shocking how little she truly knew him. She knew his name, where he lived, his habits and what newspaper he read. That was it. Who was his parents? How does he earn his money? When was he born? She knew nothing and she was oddly curious. Caroline sat down on the chair indicated.

"Tell me about yourself?" he asked.

"I am born in Paris and I am almost 17 years old. I am the youngest child in my family. My family were wealthy merchants in Paris. William Forbes is my father, Elizabeth is my mother and they met at a ball in 1717. I have two sisters called Elena and Gabriella. Elena is the bravest person I know and Gabby is the smartest she-"

"What about you?" Klaus interrupted, "I've heard all about you family but what about you. What are you like?"

"I think your the first person to ask me that" Caroline said honestly, "I was always the odd one out in household. My Father always preferred my sisters to me"

Klaus understood the feeling having a different father to the others. He suddenly felt an odd feeling of sympathy.

"He doesn't sound like a very smart man. Now I'm still waiting for you to answer my question. What are you like?" Klaus probed.

Caroline felt she should feel angry that he insulted her father but all she did was chuckle in agreement.

"I guess you could say that I'm a dreamer" Caroline mused, "I love books and plays especially Molière's The Misanthrope"

"I believe I've read that one, what did you make of it?" Klaus asked.

"It's so thought provoking and timeless in the way it was a social satire for the day" Caroline smiled.

"I agree" he nodded his head, "I have a copy in my library if maybe you'd like to read it"

Her soul lifted with happiness at the thought of being able to enjoy a book again. A huge smile formed on her graceful features.

"I would love too, thank you" Caroline nodded.

"Well I'll see you at tea then" Klaus dismissed her.

"Ok" Caroline got up.

"Your father is a fool" Klaus suddenly said before she left.

"Thank you" was all she could say before she left.

Klaus wanted to kill the man if he got his-. Wow wait! Why did he care? WHAT ARE YOU DOING! His inner voice screamed at him. Remember the motto! Do you want to end up like your siblings? He was Klaus Mikelson for goodness sake he couldn't fall in love. Klaus mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. She was just a servant.

...

_I'm running through the olde streets of Paris as the majestic moon shines behind me. The smell of they're mortal bodies and the sound of they're footsteps as they chase me. You never think about death much when your a Vampire. It's what happens to disgusting, weak humans. Not a mighty creature of the night like myself. The same thought circulated my mind:_

_I'm going to die._

_Techniqually I'm already dead or undead as some people are calling us now. But I still feel so alive, I'm not a thing-_

The Vampire callapsed-dead with a wooden stake through his heart. The proud thrower of said stake was beaming at his bounty:

Gaston

Gaston the vampire hunter picked up his favorite stake and dusted it down. He was apart of the brotherhood of the five and it was his life mission to kill vampires. When he'd heard that his precious Caroline was working for one he had to do something. Unfortunatly he was tied up in Bulgaria chasing a pertically nasty vampire. The only vampire he could stand was his fellow Vampire Hunter, Mikel.

"Good work Gaston" Mikel complimented.

Gaston turned around to face his colleage.

"Thank you"

"I hear your planning to kill my son" Mikel said.

"Do you have a problem-" Gaston began.

"No I don't. In fact I will help you" Mikel promised.

...

Klaus looked out of his window idly looking at the maid. She was cutting some of the Strewberries and putting them in a small straw basket. She looked really beautiful and he couldn't help but look. He knew it was unhealthy and against everything he stood for. Klaus knew he had to be harsh on himself.

For who could ever learn to love a beast...

**A/N**

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favs. I love receiving feedback. **

**What do you think of Gaston the Vampire Hunter? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

For two and a half mouths Caroline had never been in the basement. She'd cleaned around it, even cleaned the wooden door. But never had she stepped inside. Klaus often went down there for a while. If Caroline was being honest her curiosity was peaked. She had a dozen theories of what could be down there when she first arrived. But now she tried not to think about because if she did then she'd be tempted to go in.

One mourning she found something rather strange while she was cleaning his study. There was an almost empty glass bottle on the table with some kind of red liquid inside. When Caroline put her nose to it she smelled blood. She quickly pulled away, repulsed and put it back on the table. Why did he have blood? Was it human blood? No, don't be silly Caroline she thought to herself.

Suddenly it occurred to her how little she knows him. How can she know if it's human blood or not? Wait the basement maybe that's where he hides it? No the idea seemed silly yet at the same time it made sense. Caroline quickly dashed out of the room running into none other then Mr Mikelson.

"Something wrong?" he seemed concerned.

"No sir" she violently shook her head.

"Good" Klaus nodded, "I have to inform you that I will be away for a couple of hours"

"Where to?" Caroline asked.

"Just into Paris to meet a few old acquaintances" Klaus told her, "I will see you later then" 

"Goodbye Master Mikelson"

"You can call me Klaus you know" Klaus suddenly said.

"Maybe I will" Caroline smiled before he left.

Klaus was actually gone from the mansion. Dare she see what is in the basement? If she didn't cease this opportunity then she'd regret it. After a about ten minutes of standing there she finally decided to go for it. Caroline ran to the basement door and slowed. Preparing herself for whatever lay beyond the door. Caroline slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

At first it was very dark and she could barely see a thing. Caroline noticed a candle to her side so she lit it with a match. When she turned around with her light she couldn't believe what she saw. There were four coffins laying side by side with each other. Caroline let out a loud gasp in horror. Who were these people? The coffins looked really old and worn.

Caroline bottled up all her courage to open them. To her surprise they weren't nailed shut. She opened the one closer to her and found a man inside. He looked in his early twenties and had brown hair and he was wearing really old fashioned clothing. But what Caroline noticed most of all was his skin and what was in his chest. His skin was all grey and veiny while there was a pagan looking dagger in his heart.

Caroline had never seen a stranger sight. How did his skin get like that? Did Klaus stab this man? Who even was this man? She moved on to the next coffin and found a girl this time with long blond hair and old fashioned clothing. She too had a dagger in her heart and weird looking skin. It was the same story for the other two as well. There was a brown haired man who greatly resembled the first man almost like an older version she found and there was a man who looked in his mid thirties.

Before she knew it she began running out of the room. But before she could even go a step toward her freedom Klaus grabbed her. He knocked her out by slamming her head into the door.

...

When Caroline finally waked up her head was throbbing. She groaned at the pulsing pain as she open her eyes. She wasn't in her room, she was locked in a cell in the dungeon. Suddenly everything that happened came back to her. The blood, the coffins, the daggered people with the strange skin. The last thing she remembered was Klaus knocking her out. Why would he hurt her like this? He really was beast she thought irritably. The cell itself was smaller then her room, it had a tiny barred window and it looked like it hadn't been used in centuries. It was then that Klaus decided to come in. All the warmth had left his face for now it was as cold as ice.

"I thought you'd sleep the whole day away love" he said as a greeting.

"What's going on?" Caroline whimpered.

"You saw something you weren't supposed to see. So naturally I can't let you go" he explained like she'd understand.

Caroline froze, his words frightened her. Was she to stay in this cell forever? Or worse was he going to kill her? Would she ever see the light of day again? She felt like sobbing hysterically but she held it in. She wasn't going to cry in front of him.

"Are you going to kill me?" Caroline asked with her head held high.

Klaus knew he should of killed her the moment he found her lurking around his basement. But he couldn't killed her if he did then he would never forgive himself. The thought of her harmed in any way made his undead heart ache. Klaus hated that he broke his rule. Why did she have to do that? They were starting to get along, she could read books from the library. He gave her decent wages. All he asked was her not to look in the basement! Was that really too much to ask?

"No, you will stay here until I decide what to do with you" Klaus was curious, "Why did you look in the basement?"

Klaus had tried to compel her earlier but for some reason it didn't work. She must of ingested vervain as some point. So he decided to try again later.

"Because I found a glass bottle in your study full of blood" Caroline answered honestly.

"Did you? Well I'm afraid I didn't clean up my breakfast" Klaus shrugged.

"You consumed it?" Caroline asked her face twisted in disgust.

"Indeed I did" Klaus admitted.

"What are you?" she whimpered.

Klaus merely smiled mysteriously and left the room.

Caroline let out the sob she's been holding. Who was she working for?

...

Klaus left the cell and made his way to the library. He'd wait until the vervain was out of her system and then he'd compel her to forget. One thing that bothered him was how she knew about it and where she got it. Did she know about Vampires? He'd find out soon when that poisonous rubbish was out of her system.

...

Once Caroline had been in there for a day he came back to compel his problems away. He unlocked the door and opened it to find her sleeping. Klaus she stood there a moment admiring her sleeping. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep he almost didn't want to disturb her. But she had to forget everything. Klaus shook her awake softly. It took her a few moments to stir from her slumber. When she did as soon as she spotted him she tried to pull away but he stopped her.

"Listen to me" Klaus said looking deep into her eyes while trying to compel her.

"No!" she fought back.

That was strange the vervain sound of passed from her system by now. This was most unusual.

"You will forget everything you saw in my study and in the basement" Klaus tried again.

It didn't work she just spat in his eyes and swore loudly.

"No I won't you creep!" she yelled, "Now let me go!"

What was going on? Why didn't it work?

"What's wrong with you?" he gasped.

"What's wrong with ME? Seriously!" Caroline yelled, "Your the freak!"

"Do you know about Vampire's?"

"What's a vampire? Are you insane!"

"You will stay here as my prisoner" Klaus decided, "Until I decide to release you"

With that Klaus swept out of the room and left his prisoner alone. Caroline couldn't believe she'd actually started to like him. He wanted her as his prisoner? She didn't think so. Caroline vowed to herself that she would escape at any cost.

...

The days and turned into weeks as Caroline was stuck in her cell. She got scared but most of all she got bored. After a while Klaus gave her a journal and some books out of pity. He knocked shyly at the door but then remembered she was a prisoner and burst in. Caroline was examining her nails with a bored expression.

"I thought you might like some entertainment love" he said as he placed the objects on her bed.

Klaus had brought her some books, some art supplies, a few quills, ink and some blank journals.

"I can't draw" was the only thing she said.

"Maybe I'll teach you" Klaus promised.

"What's a Vampire?" she asked seriously.

Klaus suddenly looked very awkward.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" Caroline nodded.

He decided to be honest with her.

"A vampire is a blood sucking creature. They need human blood to survive. We're stronger, faster then humans and we're also immortal" Klaus schooled seeing her face, "You don't believe me do you?"

"No I believe you" Caroline shrugged, "It's the only explanation. What were those coffins in the basement?"

"My siblings you see we are the first vampires and we have a weakness for those daggers. If stabbed with one we fall asleep"

Klaus immediately realised his stupidity. Did he just tell his prisoner his weakness?

"How old are you?" she wanted know.

"800"

"Wow" she chuckled softly.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Caroline asked.

Klaus couldn't answer that question so instead he left the cell without saying a word.

Did he love her?

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**Sorry for the delay! **

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, favoured and followed this story. It really means a lot to me!**

**I hope you enjoy :) **

_Day 10_

_I've been in this cell for 10 whole days now but it seems like ten years. The days are endless and the cell is freezing as it is now almost winter. Klaus comes in 3 times a day, once to give me my breakfast, second to give me my lunch and thirdly to hand me my dinner. He always looks at me with that guilty expression on his face. Like he didn't want to do this to me. Well if he's having such a problem with it then why do it? Why can't he just let me free?_

_Life in the cell is boring and dull even with the mountain load of books he gave me. I want to go out and bathe in the sunlight instead of being cramped up 24/7. I'm writing in one of the journals he gave me just something to pass the time. When he comes in he doesn't say much. He just asks how I am from time to time and gives me new books. Obviously I've tried to escape but to no avail. Klaus has sealed my room up pretty tight so I'm not going anywhere. _

_I can't work him out, he obviously cares for me but he's keeping me prisoner. I don't understand it-_

Klaus entered the cell and shut it firmly behind him. She turned around from her diary and stared at her jailor. Her beautiful face looking at his.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"How are you? Are you well?" Klaus wondered.

"I'm bored" Caroline answered.

"I can't let you go" Klaus reminded her.

Caroline let out a cry of frustration at the man before her.

"I won't tell anyone just let me go!" Caroline yelled.

"I can't risk it"

Caroline rushed to her bed and sighed in defeat holding her head in her hands. Klaus saw a stray tear come tinkling down her cheek. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel sorry for her? He wished with all his heart he could let her go. But he knew that if he did then he'd be in danger. Suddenly an idea came into Klaus' brain. Just because he couldn't let her go doesn't mean that she has to be miserable.

"How would you like to come up for dinner tonight?"

Caroline stared at him in confusion. Was he asking her on a date? Her face twisted in graceful shock.

"Um...alright then" Caroline agreed.

She didn't care what she had to do to get out of her cell. All she wanted was a few hours outside of the cell. Klaus' face looked delighted at her acceptance but quickly masked it.

"Well I'll see you tonight then. I'll collect you around 7" Klaus smiled as he left the room.

"Sure, it's not like I've got a clock in here or anything" Caroline said under her breath.

Why did her master have to be so unpredictable?

...

When Caroline woke from her nap she found a dress placed on the side with a note on it. The dress was fancy and really expensive, even when she was rich Caroline would of never of been able to afford a dress like that. She opened the note and read it:

_Wear this dress this evening._

_From_

_Klaus_

How much did this cost? Caroline thought. Was she really worth that amount of money?

Caroline put on the dress and wished she had mirror to check herself. Was she seriously trying to look good for her jailer? What was wrong with her? The dress suited her really well it was a gold on which went with her golden locks. She also had the gloves of the same colour to put on her hands and arms. The fabric stunk of money a familiar scent of another life. Klaus came into the room and saw her. For a few moments he was speechless. Klaus too was in fancy robes which made Caroline stare at him too.

"Shall we go?" Klaus said.

Caroline nodded her head and followed him upstairs. It was like waking up from a long sleep being in the mansion again. Having been down there for ten days in that small cell. The sudden space almost overwhelmed her. Like a bird free from it's cage, flying free once again. They walked to the small dining room where the table was already set. A gorgeous meal was on the table. Roast chicken, vegetables, potatoes and there was some wine on the table.

"Well you certainly go all out" Caroline gasped.

"It's just dinner love. I thought you'd be hungry for something proper" Klaus explained.

"Well thank you" Caroline remembered her manners.

Once they were sat down they began they're meal. It took all of Caroline's will power not to devour it like an animal in front of him. Instead she took ladylike bites and sips of her wine.

"So how did you become a Vampire?" Caroline asked after an awkward silence.

"Well we were living in a the Americas-"

"Weren't they discovered in 1492?" Caroline interrupted him.

"They were but my parents used to live in Europe and knew a way to get there" Klaus continued, "Anyway my younger brother died from a werewolf bite"

Caroline made a confused face.

"They're real too love. So after that my family wanted to protect ourselves so my mother who was a witch did the spell"

"A spell to make you vampires?" Caroline said.

"A very ancient and powerful spell" Klaus told her.

Caroline saw this as her opportunity to learn more about her employer.

"So what is your family like?" Caroline questioned before she ate some chicken.

"Dysfunctional" Klaus answered vaguely.

Caroline laughed a soft beautiful laugh. The whole world seemed to bright up when she did. She was about to ask him why he daggered them but thought better of it.

"So how long have you lived in Paris?" Caroline wondered.

"Just a few years" Klaus shrugged.

"How are you finding it?"

"Enlightening" Klaus chuckled, "Have you ever been anywhere?"

Caroline yet out another soft laugh at his question.

"I haven't been much of anywhere" Caroline snorted.

Klaus suddenly had the desire to show her the world and he wanted to be the one to show it too her.

"I could show you" he blurted.

Was he for real?

"Where would you go if you could? Anywhere in the world" Klaus mused.

"I'd go to Rome" Caroline giggled slightly, "Have you ever been there?"

"A few times" Klaus admitted.

"It must of been beautiful" Caroline wondered.

"It was"

"How are you finding the food?" Klaus asked her.

"It's lovely, thank you" Caroline smiled sweetly.

Then she stopped smiling. Why was she saying thank you to him?

"You know what I'm not thankful. Your the one that has been starving me"

Klaus was a bit confused at her sudden shift in tone but shouted back in his defence.

"Well if you hadn't betrayed my trust I wouldn't need to!"

Caroline stood up sharply and got out her chair. She'd never been so angry in her life.

"What you just thought you could buy me off with an expensive dinner and everything would be alright again?" Caroline spat.

Klaus stood up to face her, baffled by her honesty.

"GET BACK TO YOUR CELL!" Klaus yelled.

"I was just leaving" Caroline hissed as she left for her prison.

Caroline slammed the door of her cell shut and let out an irritated moan. Suddenly Klaus came in looking livid at being talked to by that. If it was anyone else he would of killed them. So why did he left her get away with it?

How dare she talk to him this way!

"How dare you talk to your master like that!" Klaus shouted.

"You are not my master anymore! You are my jailor" Caroline pointed out as she turned her back from him.

"DO NOT TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" Klaus yelled as she stood in front of her.

"I SHOULD OF TURNED MY BACK ON YOU AGES AGO!"

Then Klaus did something he knew he shouldn't. He kissed her roughly but to his surprise she didn't fight back. Quite the opposite, she actually seemed to enjoying if the moan she made was anything to go by. He pinned her against the wall and continued to assault her lips furiously. Remembering that she had to breathe he pulled back reluctantly.

Nothing was said for a few moments, both of them just stared at each other in shock. Neither of them knew how to proceed. Klaus said a quiet 'goodnight' and left the room, still spaced out at what had just happened.

**Sorry this one's a bit short but it seemed a good place to end it. I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

**A/N**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been rather busy lately. I hope you all have a great new year!**

It was twelve days before Christmas in the year of our Lord 1740. That a certain prisoner in Paris was pacing her cell. Deep in thought about what had just occurred. Her master/jailer had just kissed her and left. Caroline was still in a confused state of shock as she grabbed her journal and began to write her feelings down.

_Does he love me? I don't understand what's going on anymore. I didn't think he was the type to love. Do I love him? No, I don't think so, I hope I don't for that would be very unhealthy. But does he love me? Let's look though the facts, he could of killed me when he found me in basement and save himself the trouble of a prisoner. _

_Klaus always looks really sad that I'm imprisoned. Like he doesn't want to do it. And what was with that pricy dress and that lavish meal? Does he treat all his prisoners this way? If he doesn't love me then he certainly has feeling for me. For I find it impossible to imagine that anyone would lock up someone they love. _

_What am I supposed to do? Just live out my days in this prison cell? I'll go insane! I have to escape no matter what. I'm going to make myself a promise as God as my witness. I swear that I WILL escape this cell and I really don't care how._

...

Klaus was currently drowning some blood in his study. What had he done? He's destroyed they're relationship. Now it's just going to be awkward between them. He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity. What's is he going to do with Caroline? He can't leave her down there forever. But can he bring himself to kill her? No was the answer, the very idea of her dead made his world suddenly seem very dark (well dark-er).

Klaus suddenly began to look through his mail finding nothing of interest until he saw one addressed to Caroline. It had an official seal on it like some sort of institution. The name was on the envelop, it said 'Saint Denis Mad House'. Why would a mad house be writing to Caroline? He opened it with a new curiosity and read it's contents.

_Dear, Mademoiselle Caroline Forbes _

_Your Father William Forbes, you'll be pleased to know has come out of his catatonic state and will be able to receive visitors. When he been restored to full health he'll be put in debtors prison like originally planned..._

Her father was in a mad house? She'd never mentioned it. There was so much about her he still doesn't know. Klaus thought it was her right to know about her own father so he decided to give her the letter. He felt a little bit nervous about seeing her again. He told himself to stop being silly, he was Klaus Mikelson and nothing scared him. 

...

The door opened slowly as Klaus entered the room. She was sitting on her bed writing in her diary. Klaus felt curious about what she was writing. He saw Caroline blush slightly as she waited for what he was about to say. Those beautiful eyes were fixed on him, expectantly.

"I have just received a letter from a mad house in regards to your father" Klaus announced.

Klaus handed her the letter and waited for her reaction. Her eyes travelled across parchment. Klaus watched her carefully as her expression changed from curious, to happy and then back to concerned.

Caroline couldn't believe this, her father was back in the real world. After five mouths in some kind of shocked state. It would of been really good news but now he has to go to a debtors prison for the rest of his days. Her heart ached for her father, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. But she wouldn't cry in front of him, she'll save that for later.

"Can I go and visit him please?" Caroline pleaded.

Klaus immediately knew it was a bad idea, this would be a golden opportunity for Caroline to escape. But the look in her eyes when she asked him looked genuine. Those eyes were filled with a mix of desperation and sorrow. He supposed if he kept an eye on her she wouldn't escape. But she could easily pass a message to someone, she could write after all. So he decided to resort to a method that had served him well in the past: threats.

"If you try to escape I'll track down a kill your whole family" Klaus issued his hollow threat.

Caroline's skin went pale while a frown appeared on her face. Her jailor looked deadly serious. So much for the love theory she thought. But Caroline tried to look at the good news, she'll be able to see her father again! Even though part of her hated him for what he'd done to her family. He was still her father so she found it in her heart to forgive his stupidity.

"Thank you" was all she said before she turned back to whatever she was doing.

Klaus took the hint and left his beauty alone, he had a trip to organize...

...

The next day a carriage stood in front of the great house, ready to take them to they're destination. The journey would at least an hour on the cold December day. Klaus was already waiting in the carriage when Caroline stepped out of the mansion. It was strange at first being outside. Feeling the bitter freeze against her skin and the whipping wind against her face. She took in a natural breath before she entered the carriage with him.

"Are you warm enough?" said the Englishman.

"Yes" was all she could say to the man who threatened her family.

"Go!" he ordered the driver before they moved off at a brisk pace.

It'd been mouths since Caroline had left the village. All she could do was take in the scenery. For she did not know if she'll ever see it again. Most of the scenery was covered in a blanket of snow, giving it a winter wonder land feel. The heavy snow adding to the effect. All the houses were dressed to they're best as Christmas was on the way. A couple of poor boys were having a snow fight. Which made our heroine smile with a bitter sweet joy. For she thought that the pleasures of being a mother will never happen to her. Further along, street sellers were out in heavy numbers. Cashing in on the enterprise that is Christmas.

"What are you looking at?" Klaus asked her.

"The world you've kept me away from" she replied in a dreamy voice.

They finally arrived at the mad house ten minutes earlier then expected. Caroline exited first with the vampire behind her. Klaus told the driver to wait for them, slipping a few extra franks his way. Which the bolding, middle aged driver readily accepted. The unlikely pair entered the mad house together as the snow lay heavily outside.

When they entered someone who worked there led them to Caroline's father. The house was full of screams and insane ranting's. It shocked her and even disturbed her. For she had, had a very sheltered upbringing. It broke her heart to think that her father was here. Klaus however and completely at ease with his surroundings. He noticed her distress as they followed the keeper to they're destination.

"What wrong?" Klaus asked.

"It's just a bit overwhelming" she gasped.

Klaus took her hand which seemed to calm her, keeping her close to him as they walked though the murky walls. When they finally arrived Klaus let go as Caroline was faced with her father. He was sitting in the corner looking deeply depressed. For a moment Caroline thought he was catatonic again but he moved his head to look upon his daughter. He looked confused at first and maybe a bit ashamed. But finally his face formed into properly his first smile in mouths.

"Caroline!" he beamed.

"Papa!" Caroline returned as she waited for the keeper to open the door.

Finally the door opened and Caroline rushed inside, leaving Klaus and the keeper behind. William gave his daughter a huge hug, his smile broke as he suddenly began crying.

"I'm so sorry" he wept.

"No papa!" Caroline looked him in the eyes.

"I forgive you" she announced.

Her father began crying all over again. Klaus thought this man was a bit of woopsie.

"It's more then I deserve" William bleated, "It's all my fault"

"NO!" Caroline corrected him, "You were just unlucky, that is all. I bare no grudge"

"Your a saint child"

This was the first time Klaus really noticed her big heart. Even after all this man had done to her she has still found it in her heart to forgive. If it was him he would of killed him. She really did have a pure heart. It was so rare to find a woman who is smart, kind and good looking. Yet here she was in front of him, if it was possible his love and respect for her seemed to grow.

"I will be taken to a debtors prison in the mourn" her father told her, "It would really help me if you could visit me occasionally"

Caroline was about to say yes and then she remembered that Klaus locked her up. How could she say yes when she knows it's a lie? Sensing her problem, Klaus answered for her.

"Yes she will"

When they left, William felt oddly at peace. His daughter was in a good job and her master seemed like an alright guy. Knowing that his daughter would be fine brought a rare smile to his face. But his peace was soon disturbed as someone else entered his cell. It was two gentlemen, he recognised one of them as Gaston while he knew nothing of the other.

"What are you doing here?" the broken man asked his new visitors.

"We've come to warn you" spoke the man he didn't recognise.

"About what?"

"About that man, that your daughter is working for" Gaston spoke up.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, he is more then he seems" the man said.

"Who are you!" Forbes demanded.

"I am Mikael"

"Is my daughter safe?" William mumbled.

"No" Gaston answered immediately, "She is in great danger for the man that keeps her is a monster. A vampire and a very cruel one at that"

Forbes didn't know what a vampire was but it sounded bad. The peace he had been feeling had been completely melted away. He'd do anything to protect his children.

"What is a vampire?" Forbes questioned.

"Believe me, you really don't want to know"

...

When they'd gotten back home, Caroline was strangely pensive. As soon as they got inside the house, she posed a question.

"Why did you say that I could visit him when you know I can't?"

"Because I'll let you" he shrugged.

Caroline got more confused.

"You can go" Klaus told her in a deadpanned voice.

Was she hearing things? Had he just told her to go?

"You deserve to be on the outside with the sunlight on your skin. You are a rare soul and such a soul shouldn't be lost for a long time yet. I'll get you a reasonable job and suitable accommodations if that's what your worried about. You need to be free even if you have to be away from me" Klaus said slowly.

That was the first time that she realized that he truly did love her. A stray tear ran down her cheek. She never thought he was capable of such emotions let alone voicing them and letting her go. For a few seconds she just stood there, not sure what to do next. Did she want to leave?

"Go before I change my mind" his voice was shaking with emotion.

"You really do love me don't you?" she gasped.

Caroline was about to rush to him but an a bullet smashed through the frail glass and entered her body. Caroline felt herself falling and then nothing but darkness...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
